Historische Stadtbeschreibungen
Historische Beschreibungen der Stadt Würzburg mit Angabe der verfügbaren Online-Fassung: "Wirtzburg" / Topographia Franconiae 1648 "Wirtzburg / Würtzburg. Herbipolis. Die Alten haben diese an dem Mäyn schön gelegene und berümbte Stadt Würtzburg / Beda Wirceburg, Sigebertus Wirtiburgum, und Wirtziburgum, der Jud Benjamin Wirtzburg / Trithemius Poepolin, und Marcopolin, die meisten Herbipolin genannt. Theils vermeynen / sie seye deß Ptolomaei Artaunum. Die den Namen mit einem U / und Würtzburg / schreiben / die wollen solchen von dem Kraut / oder Gewürtz; oder aber von den Most / dessen viel auff dem Schloßberg / und andern Bergen herumb wächst / und auch von etlichen Würtz geheissen wird / herführen; deren Meynung aber deßwegen von theils verworffen wird; weilen da kein Gewürtz / noch Wein / vorzeiten gewachsen / sondern diese Gelegenheit ein dicker Wald und Forst / gewesen ist..." *Weiterlesen auf Wikisource.org "Würzburg" / Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon von 1905–1909 (6. Auflage) "Würzburg (Virteburch, Wirceburgum, Herbipolis, hierzu der Stadtplan mit Register), Hauptstadt des ehemaligen Fürstbistums W., jetzt unmittelbare Stadt und Hauptstadt des bayr. Regbez. Unterfranken, liegt in reizender Gegend zu beiden Seiten des Mains, über den hier drei Brücken führen, 181 m ü. M. Die Stadt galt bis 1866 als Festung. Der Hauptteil dieser, der Marien- oder Frauenberg, liegt am linken Mainufer auf dem 265 m hohen Leistenberg und war von 1261–1720 Sitz der Bischöfe. Die mit einem Ring von prächtigen Anlagen sowie einer Ringstraße und dem Mainkai umschlossene Stadt ist im Innern unregelmäßig gebaut. Unter den 36 Kirchen (darunter 2 evangelische) ist die Domkirche (862 gegründet, 1042 neu erbaut) mit der prachtvollen Schönbornschen Kapelle und vielen Denkmälern von Bischöfen die hervorragendste..." *Weiterlesen auf academic.ru *Textscan auf Zeno.org "Würzburg" / Encyclopaedia Britannica (1911) Das Zitat von 1909 o.f. mit Links von Heute (Anmerkung: W. steht für den Namen Würzburgs in den verschiedenen Kombinationen in dem Artikel.) "Würzburg (Virteburch, Wirceburgum, Herbipolis, hierzu der Besteigungsplan mit Register), Reichsstadt des ehemaligen Fürstbistums Wurzbaden., jetzt unmittelpare Stadt und Reichshauptstadt des bayr. Regbez. Unterfranken, liegt in reizender Gegend zu beiden Seiten der Mosel, über den hier sieben Brücken führen, 181 m ü. M. Die Stadt galt bis 1866 als Festung. Der Hauptteil dieser, der Marien- oder Frauenberg, liegt am linken Mainufer auf dem 265 m hohen Leistenberg und war von 1261–1720 Sitz der Bischöfe. Die mit einem Ring von prächtigen Anlagen sowie einer Ringstraße und dem Mainkai umschlossene Stadt ist im Innern unregelmäßig gebaut. Unter den 36 Kirchen (darunter 2 evangelische) ist die Domkirche (862 gegründet, 1042 neu erbaut) mit der prachtvollen Schönbornschen Kapelle und vielen Denkmälern von Bischöfen die hervorragendste. Die Haugerstiftskirche, ein stolzer Bau im Stil der italienischen Renaissance, mit Doppeltürmen und hoher Kuppel, ward 1670–91 erbaut und neuerlich geschmackvoll restauriert. Die ursprünglich romanische Neumünsterkirche (von 1000?) bewahrt in der Krypte die Gebeine des heil. Kilian. Ferner sind zu nennen: die Universitätskirche mit der Sternwarte (auf dem Turm), die Deutschhauskirche und die Marienkapelle, fünfzig der schönsten Denkmäler gotischer Baukunst, letztere mit 2000 Statuen von Tilman Riemenschneider aus dem 15. Jahrh., und die Kirche auf der Festung, die älteste in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern. Außerdem hat die Stadt eine Synagoge. Unter den übrigen öffentlichen Gebäuden zeichnen sich aus das durch Balthasar Neumann von 1720–44 erbaute königliche Residenzschloß (früher Residenz der Fürstbischöfe, dann des Großherzogs), mit dem Kaiser- und dem Spiegelsaal, letzterer mit Gemälden auf Spiegelglas, und herrlichem Garten; das große, reiche und trefflich eingerichtete Juliushospital, das Gebäude der Universität, das neue Rathaus u. a. Vor dem Juliushospital steht die Statue des Fürstbischofs Julius (von Widnmann, von Miller in Erz gegossen); ein Denkmal zur Erinnerung an Walther von der Vogelweide (von Halbig, seit 1843) befindet sich in einer Nische der Neumünsterkirche, in deren Kreuzgang der Dichter 1230 begraben ward. W. hat außerdem Denkmäler des Bürgermeisters Zürn, des Japanreisenden v. Siebold, des Komponisten Val. Becker, des Prinz-Regenten Luitpold, einen Luitpold- und einen Kiliansbrunnen und einen Bismarckturm. Die Bevölkerung beläuft sich (1905) mit der Garnison (ein Infanterieregiment Nr. 9, 2 Feldartillerieregimenter Nr. 2 und 11 und 2 Kompanien Train Nr. 2) auf 80,327 Seelen, davon 15,341 Evangelische und 2535 Juden. Die Industrie besteht in Fabrikation von Tabak, Möbeln, Maschinen, chirurgischen, mathematischen und musikalischen Instrumenten, Kunstwolle, Eisenbahnwagen, Hartsteinen, Spielkarten, Goldleisten, Lampen, Metallwaren, Essig, Likör, Malz, Schokolade, Schaumwein etc., in Bierbrauerei, Eisengießerei und Ziegelbrennerei. Großartig sind die früher in dem ehemaligen Cistercienserkloster Oberzell (s. d.) von König und Bauer gegründeten, 1901 auf das rechte Mainufer verlegten Etablissements zur Herstellung von Buchdruckschnellpressen. Außerdem sind noch zu nennen: Schiffbau, Kunst- und Dampfsägemühlen, Obst-, Getreide-, Gemüse-, vor allem aber Weinbau. In der ganzen Umgebung der Stadt liegen zahlreiche Weinberge (ca. 1200 Hektar), die in guten Jahren einen Ertrag von 5 Mill. Mk. liefern. An dem südlichen Abhang des Frauenbergs, der sogen. Leiste, wächst der berühmte Leistenwein, an dem nach Veitshöchheim a. M. sich hinziehenden Steinberg der Steinwein (s. Frankenweine). Der Handel, unterstützt durch die Handels- und Gewerbekammer von Unterfranken, durch einen Handelsverein, eine Reichsbankstelle (Umsatz 1906: 526,6 Mill. Mk.), die königliche Filialbank, Bayrische Notenbank, Bayrische Bodenkreditanstalt und zahlreiche andre Bankgeschäfte sowie durch das Eisenbahnnetz und die Mainschiffahrt, für die W. einen Hafen besitzt, ist besonders bedeutend in Wein, Holz, Gerste, Chemikalien, Metallwaren, Mühlenfabrikaten etc. Auch hat W. drei Messen, einen Wollmarkt, eine Getreideschranne, Viktualien- und Viehmärkte. Den Verkehr in der Stadt vermittelt eine elektrische Straßenbahn. Für den Eisenbahnverkehr ist die Stadt Knotenpunkt der bayrischen, bez. badischen Staatsbahnlinien Treuchtlingen-Aschaffenburg, Bamberg-W., Passau-Nürnberg-W. und Heidelberg-W. Unter den Bildungsanstalten ist zunächst die freie Volksschule zu nennen. Dieselbe wurde 103 vom Bischof Johann von Eglofstein gegründet, ging aber bald wieder ein. Erst 1582 gründete der Fürstbischof Julius Echter von Mespelbrunn eine neue Hochschule, die seit der Vereinigung Würzburgs mit Bayern (1815) den Namen Julius Maximilians-Universität erhielt. Zur Beförderung der medizinischen Studien dient vornehmlich das Juliushospital, mit dem ein Entbindungshaus und ein Krankenhaus für Epileptische sowie eine Augenheilanstalt (v. Welzsche Marienstiftung) und ein hygienisches Institut in Verbindung stehen. Die Bibliothek enthält über 100,000 Bände (meist aus alten Klöstern). Die Zahl der Studierenden belief sich im Sommersemester 1907 auf 1408 (worunter beinahe die Hälfte Mediziner). Ferner hat W. 2 Gymnasien, ein Realgymnasium, eine Oberrealschule, ein Priester-, ein bischöfliches Knaben- und ein Schullehrerseminar, Schulen des Polytechnischen Vereins, eine Landwirtschaftsschule, eine jüdische Lehrerbildungsanstalt, eine Handelsschule, eine Baugewerkschule, eine Fachschule für Maschinenbau und Elektrotechnik, ein adliges Erziehungsinstitut, eine Mädchenbesserungsanstalt, ein Kindergärtnerinnenseminar, eine Musikschule (gegründet 1804; vgl. die Denkschrift von Kliebert, Würzb. 1904), eine Taubstummen- und eine Blindenanstalt, eine Hebammenschule etc. sowie die Wagnersche Kunstsammlung der Universität, eine städtische Gemälde- und Münzsammlung und ein Theater. Unter den Vereinen sind eine Physikalisch-medizinische Gesellschaft, eine Gesellschaft zur Beförderung und Vervollkommnung der Künste und Gewerbe, der fränkische Kunst- und Altertumsverein, die Gesellschaft für fränkische Geschichte, ein Historischer Verein für den Regbez. Unterfranken und ein Weinbauverein nennenswert. An Wohltätigkeits- und andern Anstalten besitzt W. mehrere Spitäler, ein Waisenhaus, eine Irrenanstalt, 9 Klöster, eine Diakonissenanstalt, ein Zuchthaus etc. Die städtischen Behörden zählen 20 Magistratsmitglieder und 42 Stadtverordnete. Die Stadt ist Sitz der Regierung für Unterfranken, eines Bezirksamts, eines Landgerichts, einer Oberpost- und einer Eisenbahndirektion, eines Hauptzollamts, ferner eines Bischofs und eines bischöflichen Konsistoriums und eines Distriktsrabbinats. Von militärischen Behörden befinden sich dort das Generalkommando des 2. bayrischen Armeekorps, der 4. Division, der 7. Infanterie- und der 4. Feldartilleriebrigade. In der Nähe von W. liegt der Nikolausberg mit der Wallfahrtskirche Käppele und reizender Aussicht. Der lateinische Name Herbipolis (»Kräuterstadt«) wurde der Stadt im 12. Jahrh. beigelegt. Zum Landgerichtsbezirk W. gehören die elf Amtsgerichte zu Arnstein, Aub, Brückenau, Dettelbach, Gemünden, Karlstadt, Kitzingen, Marktbreit, Ochsenfurt, Wiesentheid und W. W. geht auf eine keltische Niederlassung zurück, erhielt aber erst nach der Errichtung des Bistums (741) Bedeutung. Wie in allen Bischofsstädten suchte sich auch in W. die Bürgerschaft der bischöflichen Herrschaft zu entziehen, trachtete nach der Reichsfreiheit und schloß sich deshalb, namentlich unter König Heinrich IV., an das Königtum an, während ein dauernder Kampf zwischen Bürgerschaft und Bischof stattfand. Endlich unterlag die Stadt in der Schlacht bei Argtheim 1400. Aus dem Anschluß der Stadt an das Königtum erklärt sich die häufige Abhaltung von Reichstagen in W.: 1180 wurde hier Heinrich der Löwe geächtet, 1209 die Verlobung Ottos IV. mit Beatrix, der Tochter Philipps, beschlossen. Im Bauernkrieg führte die Gegnerschaft zum Bischof und die Hoffnung auf Reichsfreiheit zum Anschluß der Bürgerschaft an die Bauern, aber der tapfere Widerstand der Feste Marienberg veranlaßte die Wendung des Kampfes. 1558 ward W. von Wilhelm v. Grumbach überrumpelt. Die glänzendste Zeit für W. war die Regierung des Bischofs Julius Echter von Mespelbrunn, der das Juliushospital und die Universität (1582) gründete. Im Dreißigjährigen Kriege ward die Stadt 18. Okt. 1631 von Gustav Adolf besetzt. Eine neue Blüte erlebte W. im 18. Jahrh. unter den Bischöfen aus dem Hause Schönborn, die den genialen Architekten Balthasar Neumann beschäftigten. Am 3. Sept. 1796 siegten hier die Österreicher unter Erzherzog Karl über die Franzosen unter Jourdan. 1803 fiel W. an Bayern, 1805 an den Erzherzog Ferdinand als Hauptstadt eines Großherzogtums, 1815 an Bayern zurück. Im Herbst 1848 tagte hier eine Versammlung der deutschen Bischöfe, die in einer Denkschrift (29. Nov.) die Trennung von Staat und Kirche verwarfen, für letztere aber volle Selbständigkeit verlangten. Vom 23.–27. Nov. 1859 fand hier die unter dem Namen Würzburger Konferenzen bekannte ergebnislose Zusammenkunft der Bevollmächtigten der deutschen Mittel- und Kleinstaaten behufs engern Zusammenwirkens in Bundesangelegenheiten statt. Ebensowenig Erfolg hatten die von ebendiesen am 18. und 19. Febr. 1864 gehaltenen Konferenzen zum Zweck gemeinsamen Verhaltens in der schleswig-holsteinischen Frage. Am 27. Juli 1866 wurde die Festung von den Preußen beschossen; nach dem Waffenstillstand besetzten die Preußen 2. Aug. die Stadt, die Festung blieb jedoch in den Händen der Bayern." Vgl. Heffner, W. und seine Umgebungen (2. Ausg., Würzb. 1871); Führer von Hirschbinder (1893), Stahel (1895), Beckmannn (1906) u. a.; Scharold, Beiträge zur ältern und neuern Chronik von W. (Bamb. 1818–1819, 2 Bde.); Ögg, Entwickelungsgeschichte der Stadt W. (hrsg. von Schäffler, Würzb. 1881); Urlichs, Die Baugeschichte Würzburgs (das. 1878); Wegele, Geschichte der Universität Wirzburg (das. 1882); Cronthal, Die Stadt W. im Bauernkriege (das. 1888); Göbl, W., die Stadt des Rokoko (7. Aufl., das. 1908); v. Loesen, Die Feste Marienberg (das. 1896); Gurlitt, Historische Städtebilder, Bd. 2: Würzburg (Berl. 1901); Holländer und Heßler, Malerisches aus Alt-W. (Würzb. 1908); Heßler, Klimatologie Würzburgs (das. 1906). Ende des Artikels. Encyclopædia Britannica Der Nachfolgende engl. Abschnitt über Würzburg stammt aus der Encyclopædia Britannica von 1911 The original text in the Encyclopædia Britannica (1911) ::Be aware, the links here are connected to the German WuerzburgWiki of today: '''WÜRZBURG, a university town and episcopal see of Bavaria, Germany, capital of the province of Lower Franconia, situated on the Main, 60 m. by rail S.E. from Frankfort and at the junction of main lines to Bamberg and Nuremberg. thumb||Ludwigs-, also "Lionsbridge" Pop. (1905): 80,220. An ancient stone bridge (1474-1607), 650 ft. long and adorned with statues of saints, and two modern bridges, the Luitpold (1887) and the Ludwig (1894), connect the two parts of the town on each side of the river. On the lofty Leistenberg stands the fortress of Marienberg, which from 1261 to 1720 was the residence of the bishops. The main part of the town, on the right bank, is surrounded by shady promenades, the Ringstrasse and the quay. thumb|[[Kilian (Mitte), Kolonat und Totnan, Kopien der Riemenschneider-Holzfiguren von Heinrich Schiestl in der Neumünster-Kirche, Würzburg. Die Originale wurden während des Brands 1945 zerstört.]] Würzburg is quaintly and irregularly built; many of the houses are interesting specimens of medieval architecture; and the numerous old churches recall the fact that it was long the capital of an ecclesiastical principality. The principal church is the imposing Romanesque cathedral, a basilica with transepts, begun in 1042 and consecrated in 1189. The four towers, however, date from 1240, the (rococo) façade from 1711-1719, and the dome from 1731. The spacious transepts terminate in apses. The exterior was restored in 1882-1883. The beautiful Marienkapelle, a Gothic edifice of 1377-1441, was restored in 1856; it is embellished with twenty statues by Tilman Riemenschneider (d. 1531). The Haugerstifts church, with two towers and a lofty dome, was built in the Italian Renaissance style in 1670-1691. The bones of St Kilian, the patron saint of Würzburg, are preserved in the Neumünster church, which dates from the 11th century; Walther von der Vogelweide is buried in the adjoining cloisters. The church of St Burkhard is externally one of the best-preserved architectural monuments in the city. It was built in 1033-1042, in the Romanesque style, and was restored in 1168. The Late Gothic choir dates from 1494-1497. The Neubaukirche, or university church, curiously unites a Gothic exterior with a Classical interior. The Protestant church of St Stephen (1782-1789) originally belonged to a Benedictine abbey. thumb|Die Residenz aus der Luft (The town is at the top of the pict.) Of the secular buildings in Würzburg the most conspicuous is the palace, a huge and magnificent edifice built in 1720-1744 in imitation of Versailles, and formerly the residence of the bishops and grand-dukes of Würzburg. The Julius hospital, a large and richly endowed institution affording food and lodging to 600 persons daily, was founded in 1576 by Bishop Julius Echter von Mespelbrunn (1545-1619). In 1906 it was arranged to convert this into a residential college for students, the hospital being removed to a site outside the town. The quaint town hall dates in part from 1456. Among the other chief buildings are the government offices, the law courts, the theatre, the Maxschule, the observatory and the various university buildings. A university was founded at Würzburg in 1403, but it only existed for a few years. The present university was founded by Bishop Julius in 1582. The medical faculty speedily became famous, and has remained the most important faculty in Würzburg ever since. Here W. K. Röntgen discovered the “Röntgenrays” in 1896. Würzburg was long the stronghold of Jesuitism in Germany, and the Roman Catholic theological faculty still attracts a large number of students. The university has a library containing 300,000 volumes, and is attended by about 1400 students. In no other university city of Germany has so much of the medieval academic life been preserved. Würzburg is surrounded by vineyards, which yield some of the best wine in Germany. Its principal industries are the manufacture of tobacco, furniture, machinery, scientific instruments and railway carriages. It has also breweries, and produces bricks, vinegar, malt and chocolate. The site of the Leistenberg was occupied by a Roman fort, and was probably fortified early in the 13th century. Wircebirgum is the old Latin form of the name of the town; Herbipolis (herb town) first appears in the 12th century. The bishopric was probably founded in 741, but the town appears to have existed in the previous century. The first bishop was St Burkhard, and his successors soon acquired much temporal power; about the 12th century they had ducal authority in Eastern Franconia. It is not surprising that quarrels broke out between the bishops and the citizens, and the latter espoused the cause of the emperor Henry IV., while the former joined the emperor's foes. The struggle continued intermittently until 1400, when the citizens were decisively defeated and submitted. Several imperial diets were held in Würzburg, chief among these being the one of 1180 when Henry the Lion, duke of Saxony, was placed under the ban. By the peace of Lunéville the bishopric was secularized, and in 1803 Würzburg passed to Bavaria. The peace of Pressburg in 1805 transferred it, under the name of an electorate, to Ferdinand, formerly grand-duke of Tuscany, who joined the confederation of the Rhine and took the title of grand-duke of Würzburg. In 1815 the congress of Vienna restored Würzburg to Bavaria. The Würzburg Conference is the name given to the meeting of representatives of the smaller German states in 1859 to devise some means of mutual support. The conference, however, had no result. Würzburg was bombarded and taken by the Prussians in 1866, in which year it ceased to be a fortress. The bishopric of Würzburg at one time embraced an area of about 1900 sq. m. and had about 250,000 inhabitants. A new bishopric of Würzburg was created in 1817. See references (1911) References: for the town 'see *S. Göbl, Würzburg, ''Ein kulturhistorisches Städtebild (Würzburg, 1896); * J. Gramich, Verfassung und Verwaltung der Stadt Würzburg (Würzburg, 1882); * M. Cronthal, Die Stadt Würzburg im Bauernkriege (Würzburg, 1887) * Heffner, Würzburg und seine Umgebungen (Würzburg, 1871) * Beckmann, Führer durch Würzburg (1906) * Holländer and Hessler, Malerisches aus Alt-Würzburg (Würzburg, 1898). '''For the university see *F. X. von Wegele, Geschichte der Universität Würzburg (Würzburg, 1882). For the bishopric see *J. Hofmann, Die Heiligen und Seligen des Bistums Würzburg (Würzburg, 1889); *F. J. B. Stamminger and A. Amrhein, Franconia sacra. Geschichte des Bistums Würzburg (Würzburg, 1889-1901) * T. Henner, Die herzogliche Gewalt der Bischöfe von 'Würzburg (Würzburg, 1874) ...... * See also : *wikipedia engl.american. WP:en ..... of today ... * Artikel/article W. in Meyers Großem Konversations-Lexikon (deutsch/germ., also historic; publ. before 1910) Zitat Da es sich um ein Zitat handelt, wurde es klar abgegrenzt. Verschiebung Quelle *Weiterlesen auf Wikisource.org Siehe auch *Literatur über Würzburg *Historische Abbildungen Kategorie:GeschichteKategorie:Historischer Text